This invention relates to the field of containers for billiard cue chalk cubes. Specifically, this invention pertains to chalk containers which have a lockable cover and which provide for access to the chalk cube by the cue tip through an aperture in the cover.
In the games of billiards and pool, the players apply chalk to the tip of the cue stick to ensure the proper frictional contact between the tip of the cue stick and the cue ball. It has been the long-established practice to fabricate this chalk in the form of small cubes which are wrapped in paper or cardboard on all sides but one. These cubes are quite commonly on the order of three-quarters of an inch to a side, and the small size enables them to be lost or misplaced quite easily. As a result, play is often interrupted while the participants search for the chalk. Further, the chalk cubes often find themselves accidentally dropped into the pcokets of a pool table, thereby obstructing the paths of the pool balls to the ball collection box, which is frequently a part of such tables. In addition, the chalk cubes often fall to the floor and break. Furthermore, in a commercial pool or billiard establishment, theft of the chalk cubes may be of concern.
As a result, various means have been devised to secure one or more of these chalk cubes in a fixed, readily accessible place. One such device is disclosed in Patent No. 605,683 to Sieverling. Sieverling shows a wall-mounted holder for several chalk cubes having a hinged cover. However, with the Sieverling device, one may easily remove the chalk cubes by merely lifting the cover and, through negligence or design, one may fail to return the chalk cubes to the holder, thereby defeating the purpose of the device.